


The games we play

by DmitriMolotov



Series: The Fakes One-shots and Prompts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Ryan always seemed to disappear after heists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The games we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallzVentus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/gifts).



It was their little secret.

After a heist, after the sirens stopped and the smoke settled, after everyone was accounted for and the takings were being tallied; Ryan and Jeremy would slip away.

They never said anything. They just simply disappeared.

It wasn’t like the crew hadn’t noticed, but to be fair, it _had_ taken some time. Jack and Geoff were usually tied up in the damage control and after-action reporting of the heist, Michael and Gavin usually getting drunk to celebrate, pre-emptively spending their cut on ridiculously expensive booze and splurging on online shopping sprees, resulting in some strange post-heist deliveries turning up on their doorstep in the days following.

So the first time, nobody really noticed.

It had been a tense job. Jeremy and Ryan had intercepted and hijacked an armoured truck and Jeremy had come extremely close to being shot. Jeremy had shot the guy in the kneecap for scaring him and Ryan emptied his clip into him out of anger and protective instinct. They’d continued with the heist, taken the truck to the rendezvous point and swapped vehicles at the handover as planned. Seamless.

Except Jeremy was clearly badly shaken by the whole experience. On the drive back, he swore blind he could feel his hair move from how close the bullet had zipped past his head. Ryan explained that was impossible and attempted to reassure him, but Jeremy was not handling it well.

Ryan just wanted to let him know it was ok. Needed him to know that, yeah, these kinds of risks were part of the job, but ultimately they were worth it. He just needed to remind him what he was in it for.

Ryan pulled the car over. He got out, walked around to the passenger door and practically dragged Jeremy out, taking him by the hand and leading him away. Jeremy was confused, but he let Ryan lead him, there was an implicit sense of trust and something warm and caring underneath Ryan’s stern painted expression. Jeremy felt himself relax a little as Ryan smiled back over his shoulder at him.

Ryan pretended it was for Jeremy’s sake, but in actual fact, they _both_ needed it.

And it had been good. It felt _right_. So it became a bit of a ritual.  

As soon as the heist was over Ryan and Jeremy would disappear to be alone.

Until the day the crew noticed.

* * *

“Hey Jack?” Gavin asked over his second glass of Champagne and Chambord, “Have you seen Lil’ J? I can’t find him anywhere.”

Jack squinted at him, “I thought he usually goes drinking with you and Michael?”

Gavin looked confused, “What? Nah, he usually hangs out with you guys, doesn’t he? Helps count the take and whatnot…”

Jack looked confused now, “Um… No, he doesn’t. Maybe try giving him a call. Weird.”

“Yeah, weird,” Gavin agreed, nodding and pulling out his phone, but thinking better of it and returning to Michael on the couch, leaving Jack and Geoff to continue whatever it was they were doing.

“Hey Michael?”

“What?” Michael didn’t even look up from playing with his phone as Gavin plopped down almost in his lap.

“Have you noticed Jeremy and Ryan disappear after every heist?”

Michael finally looked up and Gavin’s green eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Gavin, what are you _saying_?” Michael asked, barely able to hide a smirk.

Gavin shrugged, biting his lip with a grin, “I’m just thinking maybe next time… we should find out what they’re up to. See where they go, y’know?”

“You think they’re banging?” Michael asked cocking an eyebrow, “Hey man, that’s their business, not ours.”

Gavin snorted a giggle, “You gotta be curious though! C’mon Michael!”

Geoff’s voice floated in from the other room, “I can hear you assholes. Leave them alone. Whatever they’re doing, it’s good for morale. If it helps them destress and not lose their shit, I’m all for it. I don’t care if they are fucking, just as long as they’re not out causing more trouble for me. Don’t you dipshits dare ruin this for them!”

Michael and Gavin exchanged a look. Well now they _had_ to know.

* * *

After the next heist, Jeremy and Ryan snuck out as usual, this time with Gavin and Michael carefully tailing them.

The place they followed them to was by the pier, secluded, with an air of nostalgic romance to it. While they wouldn’t openly admit it, both the lads found it incredibly sweet and fitting for the pair. As much as they didn’t want to interrupt anything, curiosity had gotten the better of them and in the dim light; they could just make out their forms.

Ryan and Jeremy were pressed close together, breathing hard from the exertion. Their faces were flushed red, but the grins remained, they looked… happy. But as soon as they saw Gavin and Michael, something changed and the lads immediately felt guilty, like they had intruded on something special. They supposed they had.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to…” Gavin started, stuttering.

Michael scratched the back of his head, “we we’re just wondering where you guys kept getting to…”

Ryan sighed, “I suppose we couldn’t keep it our little secret forever,” he smiled sadly, “I suppose Geoff’ll want us to stop.”

“Nah man it’s not like that…” Michael started to explain.

Jeremy looked up at Ryan and Ryan nudged him with his elbow, “it was fun while it lasted, right?”

“Yeah, it was,” Jeremy grinned back.

Gavin looked a little annoyed, “Why’d you never invite us then?”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide, “We, uh… didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Frankly, I didn’t think it was your thing,” Ryan added bluntly.

Gavin made a disgruntled noise, “You should’ve asked!”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and held out his hands, “Fine then; Gavin, Michael, would you care to join us?”

Michael giggled and Gavin snorted.

They both accepted the invitation.

 

They spent the next three hours playing though all the games in the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: FAHC Battle Buddies going to the arcade. I’m curious how dark you could make that.  
> ...Yeah, I went the other way with it.


End file.
